


Argument

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Kaecilius is in a foul mood over the Ancient One's refusal to hear his case about allowing the other realities to co-exist with theirs. Sarafina, his lover and the eyes of the Ancient One must help him understand the reasons that his request he made can't be allowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK (deep breath here).....this is my hand at working with another realm in writing fan fiction and I hope that those readers will understand if I make any blunders with any of the things that have come before. I had gone to see "Doctor Strange" and fell in love with the character of Kaecilius, played so well by Mads Mikkelsen (another hottie....)
> 
> If I do make a mistake or have erred in any way, please gently correct me. I hope to be able to write in both realms to the best of my abilities

Kaecilius was in a foul mood.....one that would take days to end, as usual. The Ancient One had tried to temper his feelings and outbursts with gentle words, but he was in no mood for gentle words. That had angered him even further. He had left her presence to return to his small, but comfortable room in order to think without having any intrusions. Pacing, he thought about all the things that brought him here and scowled. Sarafina, his lover had pleaded with him to hear the Ancient One out but he had argued with her for at least two hours. This had left him tired and drained. He finally stopped in the middle of the room and looked around him. There were traces of Sarafina here and there, a hairbrush on the washstand and one of her cloaks neatly folded on the chair by the desk. Kaecilius suddenly felt ashamed and his mind raced as to how to approach the Ancient One and apologize. No doubt she would recommend mental exercises to release the anger inside and to clear his thoughts.

A sound at the doorway revealed to be Sarafina, standing there watching him with those brilliant blue eyes of hers. He smiled as she nervously entered the small room and walked over to the window. “Are you finished with those dark thoughts, Kaecilius?” Sarafina had the gift of Mind-Reading, a talent that was misunderstood in the world she left years ago in order to train under the Ancient One. Smiling, he walked over to her and slipped his arms around the woman who loved him. “Yes, I have. I'm ashamed that I acted so badly to the Ancient One.” He murmured, holding her close. “I don't know what to do or how to apologize.” Sarafina smiled and put her arms around him. “You don't have to, Kaecilius. She already knows that you are sorry. Have you forgotten that she knows YOU better than you know yourself?” He looked into her eyes and wondered how this woman had won his heart, over everything that had happened to him. “Yes, I know...but for her to not to allow the other dimensions to co-exist with ours isn't right. You of all people should know that we must be in harmony with _ALL_ dimensions, that is the only true way.” Sarafina sighed softly, knowing that he wanted to continue the argument further. Once Kaecilius had his teeth in something, he was known not to let it pass until it was resolved to his satisfaction. That had gotten him into trouble with the Ancient One more than once, and it had banished him for ten months from the Temple. Sarafina was not permitted to accompany him, even though it was requested by many others who knew that she was the only one who could guide him back in the ways of the Ancient One's teaching.

“Kaecilius, please don't continue the argument. I am not the one who can say whether you are right or wrong. That is the Ancient One's position. All I can do is act as her eyes with the Acolytes, such as yourself.” Sarafina said, slipping out of his embrace and walking to the middle of the room. She spun around and watched him lean against the doorway, his head dipping low. “What does she want me to do?” Another ten months in Tibet? I can't survive there without you.” He said, his voice low and soft. “I nearly gave in to the despair that she had warned all of us about. It was only you..your memory that kept me going. Am I to give that up again?” Sarafina's eyes reflected the pain that he felt and she quickly glanced at the floor, summing a mantra on calm before she could reply. “I don't know, Kaecilius. All I know is what she told you earlier. I cannot say that what she can only tell you. Please, return to her in the training courtyard. Tell her that you will try and understand her... _PLEASE_ before you do something that either you or the Ancient One can not undo.” He looked up at the woman who stood there, with tears in her eyes as she pleaded for him to hear her. Nodding, he held out his hand to her and smiled softly. Sarafina walked to him and placed her hand in his, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Let's go to the Ancient One.....Let's see what she has to tell me.” They left the room, both of them hopeful that the Ancient One would hear his apology and act accordingly.


End file.
